Reverse Falls: Apocalypse
by louisede.luna.7
Summary: FINISHED! In another parallel universe, The Pines Twins... are the villains? and Gideon and Pacifica are actually good? what would happen if they meet their counterparts? Utter Chaos..
1. Chapter 1

The applause of the Audience amused both Dipper and Mabel as they bowed at them. Loving the attention.

Mabel smiled as she looked down the audience. Pathetic, She thought. Until she somehow caught something on her eye. She smiled as her heart beat. That guy is cute, she thought as she stared at a very short boy, with chubby cheeks and a pine designed hat. She smiles flirtingly at the said boy as he ignored her with a roll of his eyes. "Hard to get, eh?" She asks, herself as she smiles brightly at him. "It makes me want you more." She mummbles. Dipper sighs as he rolls his eyes, as he glanced his sister at the corner of his eyes. "Poor toy" he thought, but quickly subsided when he sees the love of his life. "..haaaa... Wendy.." He sighs, The red headed girl only rolled her eyes as she turned her heel.

The Curtains dropped and the twins smirks. They wanted more..

Mabel want the Chubby kid, with platinum blonde hair, while Dipper wants the red headed lass.

They get what they want..

Thats not the case for Dipper though, for destiny has other plans for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel Gleeful, spun around her chair as she stared at the ceiling, hearts on her eyes. "Brother, I have found the love of my life!" She says, as she twirled around her seat. "Well, idiotic sister, as I can see from the appearance of the gentleman, he doesn't likes you." He pointed out, twirling his knife. "Ughh! Would you stop bringing out negative thoughts? What would you do if I talk about ..Wenly?"

"Wendy." Dipper Gleeful, corrected.

" ** _Wendy.._** like that?" She continued, glaring at his brother. The dark haired teen shrugged and flicked the knife. "Do you even know him, sister?" He asks, face not voiding of emotion. "Who cares?! He will be mine!" She replies, throwing her hands in exasperation. "Whatever." He says, as he stands up and leaves.

Mabel pouted and glared at the window. Her dark brown hair swished as she turned.

"I can't seem to forget you, Mister Pine hat boy." She says, as she twirld her hair. A soft smile on Her fair cheeks.

She sighed in annoyance as she slammed her hand on the table and she picked up her phone.

"Candy? I need a favor.."

Gideon sighs as he plopped beside his best friend. His messy platinum blonde hair disheveled. He pouted his chubby cheeks as he glared playfully at his best friend. "She's totally in to you!" Pacifica says, as she smiled teasingly at Gideon. "No she's not!" He says, as he sighs, picking up the book that has 6 fingers and a number 3 sign on it. "I'd rather unlock the mystery of the town than bring my love life at stake." He says, as he flipped through the pages. "Well, yeah. That is actually our main purpose there but.. She was winking at you.. And oh my god! That is soooo cute!" Pacifica exclaims. The platinum haired boy rolls his eyes in reply. Though she is right, the dark brown haired Telepathic-magician thingy girl _is_ rather pretty, not to mention very attractive but nevertheless he hates her.. and her brother, with pure hatred. Those rich ass-

"Gideon!"

"Whatt?" He exclaims in reply, as he slams the book shut.

"Look" she says, as she pointed at the window with her lips.

There standing by the frame on the window is the same straight dark brown haired girl that reaches her hips, an annoyed scowl plastered on her dace.

"Holy cow!" He exclaimed, his heart beating fast. He placed his right hand on his chest and the other at the book- which was hiding it below the bed.

" ** _Come with me_** " She says menacingly, as she grabbed his hand and leaped through the window.

"WWWAAHHHH! PACIFICAAA! HEEELLLPPP MMMEEEE!" he stutered, holding at Mabel for his dear life.

"Have fun bestie~" the golden blonde hair girl says, as she skipped until she can no longer be seen.

-end of chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon opened his eyes again, as sweat dripped his skin, Was that a dream? He sighs, why would the beautiful-yet scary telepathic girl drag him in the forest anyway? He glanced at Pacifica's bed only to find it ... Empty. It was still 7:00pm but it was still not godd for a girl to be out by herself. He sighs, "if I was Pacifica, where would I go?" He says to himself. He sneered slightly as a chuckle escaped his lips, "The thing is.. I'm not her, she could be anywhere!" He says, as he laughed. "Hahaha.. Haha.. Ha.. HaI need friends." He says, as he stood up from his bed. The thing is, the two are currently sharing a room- scratch that- attic. His Uncle Bud, is actually quite.. A fraud, boasting about being too rich and agreeing on watching them, but in actual, he as really.. Uhm.. Poor and always bosses him and his best friend. I mean seriously? It was quite...mean but he and-quite possibly- Pacificaare having fun. He smiles slightly, as he stood up and took the journal with him.

4 hours earlier.

Pacifica smiled at her best friends sleeping face, the guy was probably exhausted due on obsessing on how to crack the code of the journal.

Actually let's start on the beginning...

Pacifica's parents are nothing but sunshine and strawberries. They are very supportive and very lovable towards Pacifica, though it was tough for them to let their child go alone with Gideon but Gideon proved himself to be good for Pacifica, sometimes they think that Pacifica and Gideon are actually related and they were their kids. Pacifica and Gideon never looked at their selves as a couple, they looked like brothers and sisters, so they treated their selves as siblings to one another.

Gideon in the other hand, has no parents. Though he should have been adopted by his Uncle, His grandfather and grandmother adopted him. So yeah, they met when they were kids, when Gideon's parents where still alive.

His parents died because of..murder. No one knew why, But thats it.

Anywho, Pacifica was a jolly child but not everyone knew her. She was a cutter. Why do you think she always wears a jacket? Her parents are lovable and supportive of her, even though they weren't that rich but that didn't stop the bullies on tormenting her. Gideon never knew about the bullying cause every time the retards strike, it was during first period and last period which are the subjects that Gideon and Pacifica doesn't have. (A/n: pretend that Gideon are as old as Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica.) Gideon was never bullied though, maybe the ocassional lunch money taken bullying type, but neither as bad as Pacifica's. (A/n: I like sad stories, Eff you!) She was not cyber bullied though, just the ocassional kick and punch in the stomach, verbal assaults and etc. She was never punched in the face though. That would've been bad.

She made her decision on going out for a little walk in the forest, I mean, she was not able to explore the woods and the village since they went to the Telepathic tent show, they were bored as hell since Grunkle Bud only made them do chores.

Godamnit but it was fun. The mud is greeeeeeeaaaattt!

She smiled slightly and went deeper into the forest.

~~~after a minute or two~~~  
 **Pacifica's** **Pov**

Ooookay, I am officially lost. As in, totally in the cover of a newspaper.

The sky was turning red and orange, symbolizing that the sun is setting. My breath grew rapidly as I began on looking for my way out. But wherever path I take, I always end up on the same spot I was in. A sob escaped my lips as tears threatened to escape then all of a sudden I heard a really soothing sound that I thought was a flute, I followed the sound and saw a dark brown haired boy with a light turqouise blue colored suit and a dark blue pants and black shoes, I took a step forward and stepped on a twig making a scrunch sound, he looked at me and Erghh Mayyy Gerrwwdd!

It was no one but The most beautiful guy in Gravity Falls.

Dipper Gleeful!

 _The_ Dipper Gleeful

I fainted after that.

 ** _-end of Chapter 2-_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper stared at the golden blonde haired girl in front of him.

Dipper was kind of, in the mood to be in an emo state cause every day was really exhausting, from the constant Mabel bossing him around, to Wendy's on and off relationship with him, fangirls- it was making him sick.

So he ventured towards the forest by his own. Journal no.2 on his hand, and the amulet on his neck, he also brought his flute so he could rest there and be entertained by the calmness of the Nature, though he should be home by 6 but Mabel doesn't care about him anyway. The Forest was full of scary and dangerous things, but through Dipper's levetaitional and Telepathic powers he was unstoppable. He enjoyed the calm silence when he felt a presence lurking behind him, he stayed still and redied his powers, when a snap of a twig was heard he turned his attention backwards and saw... A blonde haired girl.

Her golden blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail, she was wearing a rainbow colored jacket, a black T-shirt underneath, a green skirt and a colorful leggings, and a red converse. She looks like a Christmas tree, he thought. Her cheeks we're red and her eyes were wet,red and wide.(A/n: don't take that as a Pervy comment, Kay?)

"She was shocked to see me." he thought, grinning in the inside, but remained calm in the outside.

Then suddenly like a snap of a rubber band, She fell through the ground and a loud,  
 **Thump** was heard, he cringed and looked at the teen girl.

Her eyes were puffy and her nose is red. "She was Crying.." He thought, but like the super hero he was, he never hesitated on picking the girl up, bridal style and walked towards his secret hide out that, not even Mabel knew.

He couldn't help but stare at the beauty on his arms, she was sleeping peacefully and ...was drooling ever so slightly. He chuckled slightly as he started on walking towards the hidden spot. It was nice to see someone that was not perfect or even act perfect. Wendy was perfect, girly, great sense of fashion, his secretary, good in bed, and beautiful. The fangirls were wannabee perfects but this girl, the girl right in front of his eyes, was different. He could smell, purity, innocence and Simplicity on her. He smiled softly and continued on walking.

~~~on the hidden cave~~~

He sat neatly on a bed and placed the blonde haired girl's head on his lap as he gently placed a cold wet towel on her , he would leave the chick alone to die there but this was an exception, he didn't know why though, maybe he was being polite and stuff.

He placed the towel on the bowl full with cold water but stopped when he felt the blonde stir awake on his grasp. He glanced at the girl when suddenly her long lashes fluttered open and just like that, The blonde's Ocean blue eyes met Dipper's Electric sky blue eyes. It felt like an eternity when in reality it was like a minute. He coughed as a blush spreaded on The blonde's cheeks.

People are predictable. He says to himself, as he surveyed the blonde's red cheeks.

"She's going to say she's sorry, then probably confess that I'm handsome and stuff." He thought, staring at the girl's dark blue ocean eyes. She innocently, looked at him and opened her mouth.

"Did you rape me?"

...

.. Whut?

(•-•) these are both there faces.

Then suddenly Dipper giggled, then it turned into laughter. Even though the blonde was confused and scared as fuck, she smiles and laughs with him, he's laugher is contagious and music to her ears. Dipper stopped laughing and a chuckle escaped his lips. The two teen were silent and the blonde shifted. "Seriously, did you rape me?" She asks, eyes were clouded with worry. "Hahaha, no I didn't." Dipper says. It was a long time since he laughed like that. He thought.

"Anyway, who are you?" Dipper asks, his face turned unemotional, making the blonde cringe visibly.

"I'm Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest." She says, Dipper's eyes looked a little.. mad but it faded in a matter of seconds.

"I'm Dipper-"

" You're Dipper Gleeful, age 13, you're into telepathic, wizardly I dunno powers, and stuff." She says, smiling, showing her braced teeth. Dipper raised a brow and a sigh eacaped his lips, she was one of his fans.

"Well, I knew it because I saw you guys on the show, and yeah. Don't get any wrong ideas, that I like you, kay?" She says, smiling at him.

He blinked at her and a smile was plastered on his face.

"You're Annoying." He says,

Pacifica bolted slightly and an EHHHH?! Screech was heard. He smirked and leaned forward, "You're unpredictable.." he says as he leaned, She didn't budge though. "And you're cute.." after saying that, she didn't blush but she smiled at him. "You're adorable though." She says and hugged the brunnete.

He stiffed bur later on relaxed.

Like I said Annoyingly Cute and Unpredictable.


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon continued on walking towards the forest, continuing on finding his bestfriend. "Pacifica! Pacificaa! Where are you?!" He screams, It was already 9:00 and he hasn't seen the blonde anywhere. It was silent when a scrunch sound echoed through the forest, thank god he brought his flashlight, a silver knife and the journal. His breath quicken as he screamed for Pacifica more. That was until he bumped at someone.

The figure came into view as its long dark brown hair swished in the wind. Then he recognized her, the same girl in his dreams, the girl on the show, one of the telepathy twins.. it was Mabel Gleeful. She was wearing a blue shirt and a dark blue skirt, her headband was places neatly on her head with the same turqouise amulet.

" _Hello, Gideon~~"_ Mabel says and held her hand, Gideon ignored her and stood up by himself. "How did you know my name?" He asks, eyes staring. She smirks and leaned down at him. "I know everything~" she whispers, He rolls his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" He asks, impatiently. She pouted and kisses his cheeks. He blushed a crimson red. " Come with me " she says and grabs his hand, he grabbed his hand and glared at you. "Why would I go with you? Besides I'm looking for someone, and Its already late. My Grunkle Bud would kill me and Pacifica." He says, Mabel glared at him and grabed his hand forcefully. **"You're coming with me whether you like it or not. I will call your Uncle and give him a message. I don't care about that Pacifica or something cause you're mine!"** She says, and leaned down on him, he was already standing and he was only on her eye length. sometimes, puberty hits like a bitch. She leaned down towards his lips and a smirk played on her lips. **"..and only mine.** " And smacked her lips on him.

I told you, She gets what she wants.

~~~with Pacifica and Dipper~~~

Pacifica and Dipper where talking for hours! About their selves , favorite color, even favorite boy bands! They haven't even notice the time! ..Obviously

They where by the fire and a roasted chicken that Dipper caught back then was dangiling by the fire.

"So, Dipper! Do you have a girlfriend already?" She asks, as she stared at him innocently. The dark brown haired boy looked at her Big Innocent ocean blue eyes, and nodded. Her smiled faltered a little but quickly recomposing herself. He noticed it though. "Her name is Wendy, and she is the best thing that had happened to me in the whole world." He says. Pacifica smiled and stared at the woods. "I wonder when I am going to see my whole world, though." She says, Dipper frowned slightly, "you'll soon find him." He says, Pacifica smiled innocently making his heart melt a little. "I hope so..!" She says, she looks down on her wrist watch. Her jaw dropped and looked silently at Dipper. "It's 12:00 am already." She says, they both then Scrambled outside the woods only to go slowly back inside. "We should stay here, luckily these place is safe for human and no monster or animals can come in." He says, She nodded. The worst was it was raining and a thunder roared out making Pacifica jump a little. "Okay, okay. Let's just go to sleep." She says, and they went inside.

The thunder once again roared out on the sky and Pacifica was wide awake on her bed. She went towards dipper's side of the cave and shook him slightly. He groaned out and a Confused face was set on the spot. "Can I-i sleep next to you?" She asks, Dipper looked at her, clearly annoyed but nodded. She sat next to him and cuddled on his back since he was facing the opposite of her. He stiffed but relaxed. This was much way better than sex, he thought. He heard a light snore and he turned his back only to find a Sleeping Pacifica, slightly drooling. He chuckled softly and shifted, So he can face her. He knew he was going to regret this tomorrow but he insisted and ignored his mind. He placed an arm under her head, placed his other hand on her hips, and placed his chin on her head.

He knew it but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

He was going soft, and he admitted it to his self.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel took Gideon's hand as they strolled to the park. His face scrunched up in disgust. "What are we doing here again?" He asks, she smiles sweetly at him and kisses his cheeks. He wiped it. "Oh, were here going up on a date." She says, swinging their hands. "Would you stop that? People are watching and actually confused on why we are holding hands." He says, as he tried on prying his hands away. Key word: Tried. "Oh shush, Giddy-poo~" she says, and nuzzles her cheeks on his neck. "Would you stop that?! Everyone knows how much of a playgirl you are, but back the hell up, Cause I am not falling for your tricks." He says, besides its already 10:00 pm, Grunkle Bud would be mad as Eff, if he and Pacifica would be gone.

"It would be wrong if I said I didn't want to play with him, after all, I love Dipper the most." She thought. (A/n: yeah, I'm not into this shiz.)

He started walking towards the Shack when he felt Mabel hug him from behind. "Don't leave me behind." She whispers, sending him shivers through his spine. He faced her and glared. "Why wouldn't I?" He says, a sigh escaped his lips when Mabel's eyes watered. "Ergghh.. Fine!" He says. Suddenly, rain poured from the heavens, and a thunder roared, making Gideon jump and hide behind Mabel. "What?" Mabel says, as she looks at Gideon from behind, only to see a Fearful Gideon on her side, clutching her waist tightly.

"That is a turn on at its finest.." Mabel thought, as she faced and bended at Gideon's face. As silent tears run down his face. "Are you alright?" Mabel asks, trying to be worried, but in actual she was already bursting with giggles. Gideon glared at her and stood up, walking back to the Mystery Shack, she grabbed his hand and hugged him. "Why are you scared of the Thunder/lightning? Did something happened?" she asks, trying not to giggle. Gideon sighs and pushes her away. "I saw my parents died when I was a kid. It was during a storm" he says, Mabel shuts up and looked at him again. "Uhm, What's your real name again?" Mabel asks, her eyes narrowing. "I thought you knew." Gideon replies. Mabel looks at her feet and glanced at Gideon from the corner of her eyes "Was your name Alexander Gideon Pines jr.?" She asks, Gideon raises his eyebrows but nodded. "Yes, why?" He asks, her smile droop a little and Gideon swears he saw a flash of anger on her eyes for a minute there. "Oh nothing" she smiles. Gideon raises a brow and shrugged. He then continued walking when she holds his hands, he faced her and raised a brow. "What?"he asks, the rain continued on dripping from the heavens. "Can you stay with me?" She asks, dripping wet from the rain. Before Gideon can answer, a flash of lightning erupted, Gideon yellped and nodded at Mabel. She smiles and dragged him towards her mansion.

"Stop!" Gideon says, Mabel looks at him with confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" She asks, He pulled out his hat, revealing his messy platinum blonde hair and puts the hat on her-not so wet hair.

"What?"

"That way you can't get a cold that easy." He says, flashing an innocent smile making her heart ache for more.

She knew she shouldn't,but she did.

She has fallen in love with her family's rival.

-end of Chapter 5-


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper woke up from the sun's rays, what happened yesterday? Was all he could ask, that was until he saw the blonde haired girl on his arms, lightly tucked and breathing evenly, there was a little drool there but hey, It was romantic. He caressed her cheek. What the hell was he thinking?

He didn't really love Wendy he just used her for Physical pleasures, not emotional attachment to it. He was indeed in love with his sister and a couple of times slept with her, but.. This was different, he didn't had sex with Pacifica but he still felt the warm and fuzzy things in his stomach.

Not to mention She's a Northwest! There family are enemies! Rivals! Chupacabras!- wait, what?

The blonde under him fluttered her eyes open and stared at him and out of the blue, smiled at him. "Moening!" She says, his cheeks reddened and Looked for an excuse. "Shut up, your breath stinks." He says, acting all disgusted. She checked her breath and scrunched her nose in disgust. "You're right! That's what you get for not brushing your teeth." She says, He lightly chuckled and stood up. "Let's go, your brother should've been waiting for you, and my sister would be worried." He says and held up his arms for her. She nodded and accepted the offer. Making Dipper blush...again.

She then dragged him out of the cave by hand and into the forest.

"Oh, and for the record?"

"Yeah?"

"Gideon isn't my brother."

"Then what is he to you?"

"He's my best friend."

"Oh!...ohh.."

-with Mabel and Gideon-

It was 6:00 in the morning, Mabel was the first one to be awake. Yesterday Evening, they were watching horror movies. The result? A Small,Trembling Gideon wrapping his self on Mabel's arm. While an Amused Mabel looked at him between giggles. Mabel looked down at the sleeping Gideon as she sighs slightly, his Cute, a real nerd (though, Dipper is much more nerdier than him.), cute baby face (though Dipper is much more handsome.), and ...he doesn't give a damn about her. Okay maybe a little, according from the rain incident but, he still doesn't trust her. Then he heard him mumble. "Don't hurt her... Don't hurt **_pacifica.."_**

Mabel glared at him, as he repeated the same words, over and over again. Who the fucking hell is pacifica?! She thought, her heart ached for him, her heart wanted him and only him. Maybe she was slowly forgetting her feelings for Dipper. Maybe, maybe...

The Platinum blonde haired boy stirred awake from her arms, she looked at him and gasped..

In front of her, Is a very sweaty and blushy Gideon. "That is a major turn on!" Mabel thought, as Gideon panted more. "M-mabel..?" He asks, and she.. was still floating in her fantasy land. "Oh. my. goooddd! I would really be the one who would be riding him. Oh em geee! His face is such a turn on!"

"Mabel?"

"Oh, what if he doesn't want me to be the one riding him?"

"Mabel?"

"I'll just tie him up then..!"

 **"MABEL!"**

"WHAT?! CANT YOU SEE? IM FANTASIZING ABOUT ME HAVING AN S AND M SEX WITH YOU!"

"Okay, that was creepy. So, I'll just.. Go.. " Gideon replies, slowly backing out to the door.

"Oh no you won't!" Mabel tackled Gideon on the floor (mabel and gideon was sleeping on her and Dipper's room) and tickled him.

"Ahahahaha! Stop! *snort* Mabel! Waaahhh!" He says As he tried on prying Mabel's grip on him.

"Nope!" She says, popping the P and continued on tickling him.

"Ehem.." Someone says, they glanced at the door frame only to find Dipper (who was actually twitching his left eye) and Pacifica (who was giggling behind Dipper).

Before the three (Gideon, Dipper, and Mabel) can say anything, Pacifica managed to cut them off.

"SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PPP! SHHIIIPPPPPPP!

EHEHHEHEHE! LETS GET ON BOARD ON THE GIDABEL SHIIPP!"

"I hate Mornings." Dipper replies.

-end of chapter 6-

 **I drew that picture.. Both of them. Don't worry I'll post it individually next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. Eyes were drooped, and each others gazes are dull. Pacifica and Gideon went home already and Mabel was contemplating to kill Pacifica or

Kill pacifica. She decided none.

"She's a northwest.."Dipper says, Mabel's eyes harden and a smile sat across her cheeks. "He's a Pines. " she says, and idea on her head. "How about we break there hearts! Were good at those things , you get to make Pacifica fall in love with you, and I on Gideon. After all I tend to break my toys.. A little too hard." She says, Dipper nodded and smiled. "How about Wendy?" He says, her smirk widened. "Leave her. She's merely a doll. You can find somebody new." She says.

She rises from her seat and sat on Dipper's lap, kissing his neck. Both new that they would regret this, and both new that while they were doing it... They were guilty as Fuck.

Not knowing why though.

\- at the Mystery Shack

Gideon continued on reading his Journal (the mystery journal #3) while Pacifica was playing with her Pet chicken, Clucky. The shack was at peace when a sudden knock disturbed the silence. Gideon stood up and ran towards the main entrance door, Pacifica following behind. "what do you wa-" Gideon stops mid sentence when he saw Mabel and Dipper near the entrance holding a box of chocolate and ...a McDonald's burger? "Greetings, Gideon! _Pacifica."_ Mabel says, as she spat the last words with venom. "Hello,Dipper! Hello, Mabel! Whatya doin here?" Pacifica asks, oblivious to the Glaring Mabel. "We're here to.. Discuss things to you." Dipper replies, earning a hard stare by Mabel. "Oh... Uhmm.. Come in." Gideon awkwardly says, as Dipper and Mabel pushed pass him, actually Dipper only passed him while Mabel was clinging on his arms.

God damnit. ಠ_ಠ

They sat on the couch and stared at each other.

"Soo.. What are we gonna do?" Pacifica asks, tilting her head slightly, making her look more cute.

"Uhmm.. We're here to ask you guys on a date." Dipper says, his cheeks blushing which he masked it with a cough. Mabel glared darkly at her, she was jealous.

Whuut.

"Yes, after the show. We would like to.. Go with you guys in a you?" Mabel asks, hazel eyes pleading.

"Okay, fine. We don't have anything to do, so why not?"

Gideon says, eyes staring blankly at the figures.

"Okay, see yah at the show.!" Mabel says, cuddling Gidon'S arms.

"Okay, okay.. Now go away."

"Ooohhh! How harsh!"

-end of Chapter 7-


	9. Chapter 9

( **A/n: its been a long time since I posted a POV. Anyways, enjoyyyyy!)**

 _Pacifica's POV:_

I Glanced at the mirror as I tied my hair in a ponytail. I was wearing my light lake foam colored jacket with blue sparkles and a word saying "100% girlfriend material." In the back , under it was a dark blue sleeveless shirt. I was wearing my white skirt that my parents gave me as a gift for my birthday, under it was my dark green leggings that reaches my knees, then I wore my blue and green striped socks, and my black and white high cut shoes.

I smiled slightly showing my braces and smirks. "I look awesome." I pointed, then Gideon went inside the room having a new look. He was wearing a black hoodie and over it was his blue vest (?), he was wearing his grey knee high pants, and an ankle sock socks and a red converse shoes, of course let's not forget his pine designed hat.

He looks so cool! Okay, not really but it is really new and refreshing since ... You know he always..uhm.. Wears his pine tree designed shirt and his blue knee high pants.. Yeah.

Anyway, he looked at me with a bored face, the Journal #3 on his right hand. "What are you waiting for? Let's go, they're downstairs already." He says, I looked at him for amoment and scurried over my secret hidden personal stuff and took out an old box filled with dust,I blew it and proceeded with a cough. It was dusty as Eff, I opened the box and then a golden angel necklace with a purple amulet like crystal was shining inside it. Gideon's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "Where the hell did you get that?" He asks, I looked at him and sighed. " Dad gave it to me at my 11th birthday. He says, that I wear this thing during my dates and etc. Don't know why though." I said, he nodded at me and held his hand. I skipped towards him and held his hand. He stopped in his tracks and chained the purple angel shape golden necklace on my neck and proceeded on walking while he held my hand. I can tell his nervous.

 _Author's POV:_

Gideon and Pacifica walked downstairs holding hands, however, Mabel and Dipper was.. Let me say.. Twitching their left eye with annoyance A.K.A they're jealous as Fuuuuuuccccckkkkk!

Until they were on the last step, Mabel launched up at the couch and literally threw Pacifica on Dipper and snuggled on Gideon's cheeks. "Whut just happened?" Pacifica asks, as she stared directly at Dipper. Dipper blushed realizing he was an inch closer on Pacifica's face A.K.A one push and they're going to kiss. He averted his face at Pacifica's face as his blush deepened. "I do not know, let's just go, our show is going to start in about 20 minutes." He says, as he placed his hands on Pacifica's waist, smiling down at her. She looks at the hand on her waist and looks at him with an innocent smile on her face. She was -and still is- oblivious to Dipper's infantuatiin towards her, Poor Dipper.

Mabel and Gideon in the other hand.. Well, Gideon was sweaty and nervous as Eff, while Mabel was holding Gideon's hands.

He looked up at Mabel as a smile ghosted his lips. He like the feeling of someone warm by his side. Mabel looked down at him and her eyes widened. Gideon was smiling.. At HER! She smiles back at him but an evil plan lurked behind her mind.

"I finally have him in my hands."

She thought.

-at the show-

Gideon and Pacifica sat next to each other as they glanced at the curtains in front of them as the crowd behind them cheered for both Mabel and Dipper.

The two of them sighs as they simply stared at the curtains and ate there popcorn. It was already 1:00 pm, the show is about to start.

As if on cue, the curtains withdraw and standing there was Mabel and Dipper. Mabel was wearing her blue suit with a tail coat behind, and her black tights, under it was her black stockings and she was wearing her black stilettos, her straight drk brown hair was let loose and her blue headband with the same amulet was placed neatly on her hair. Okay, she looks gorgeous, period. Dipper on the other hand was... What do you say it in English? Oh yeah, SMOKING HOT! His brown hair was styled neatly -showing his birthmark, the little dipper constellation-, he was wearing his blue shirt suit and his amulet is tied neatly and securely on his neck, his pant are midnight dark blue and his cape was dangling on his back, he has this american flag buckle on his pants too, mind you. He was wearing a jet black colored shoes and face void of emotion. What?

There were blue sparkles behind Mabel making her look magical and beautifuler- beautifooler? Eh, I mean, More beautiful.

Every teenage boy almost died in a nosebleed, and others well.. Looked at her with heart shaped eyes. Not all boys though. Gideon only smiled at her in acknowledgement, that made Mabel a little insecure though. Was her hair right? Was it her suit? Doesn't she look attractive enough? She shook the thought away and glanced at the empty seat in front of her and behind Gideon.

Dipper has blue fire blaring behind him, making his cape wave. Many girls looked at him with lust and admiration. A lot of kids though girls to be presise, looked at him as if they were their hero, boys though looked at him with amazement- just like Pacifica. Her eyes were lit up with happiness, and amazement like she was seeing a hero in front of her. Dipper's smile widen, making every fangirl scream and faint in delight. Dipper Gleeful just smiled! Oh Emm Gee! Pacifica didn't faint nor scream though, she grinned only.

Mabel and Dipper started singing, making everyone looking in love at them. Though, that was because of the amulet. They where singing, "Immortals by fall out boys" through out he song, two people sneaked inside the theater and sat next to Gideon and Pacifica's side. The one next to Pacifica was a boy, a rather handsome one. He was wearing a red hoodie'd shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a Red converse, his hair was disheveled and Pacifica was practically head over heels with the handsome stranger, well that was until she saw the face. Gideon in the other hand, well.. The girl has blue glasses, and her light blonde hair was loose and straight. She was wearing a purple sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a white skirt and white leggings. Then suddenly... She then looked at him and a smile formed on her lips. "Nice to meet you again, lil' Gideon." His eyes widened and a shriek was heard around the theater.

"PAAACCCIIIFFFFIIICCCAAA?!" 

( **A/n: trolled ya!** )

-with the Pines POV-

"PAAACCCIIIFFFFIIICCCAAA?!"

Gideon screams, the song ended quickly as both Dipper and Mabel glanced back at the crowd. There they saw, a drooling Pacifica that was looking at a brown haired Stranger, and a horrified Gideon looking at a Blonde haired girl. The two where furious as they stomped all the way towards the front seats. "What the fuck is happening here?!" Mabel asks, blue eyes lit in anger. Gideon looked at Mabel as he pointed at the blonde haired girl and at Pacifica. "Two P-pacificas." He says and drops sleeping at the floor. The blonde haired Girl smirks and showed her face at both Mabel and Dipper. It was Pacifica but the only thing different here is that, She has make-up and wayyy more sexier than their Pacifica, I mean she was wearing high heels and looks way older than her, speaking of which, the other Pacifica with the Ponytail was practically drooling at the guy. Dipper made a move and brought the Ponytailed Pacifica on his arms, wrapping it protectively at her waist. "Who the hell are you?!" Dipper asks, eyes narrowing. The guy smirks and took off his hoodie, only for them to say WTF at the same time. "I can't believe you would forget about yourself." The brown haired man says, it was indeed Dipper, only waaayyy more older.

"Bitchas be crazzyy." An all too familiar voice says, They glanced back at the Stage when a wavy brown haired girl with a blue tight fitting dress and sparkly stilletos and a blue amulet necklace was leaning on a prop, a platinum blonde haired Boy, taller than the brown haired girl was scratching his neck in annoyance. "Erghh.. Come on, babe. Not know." An unfamiliar voice says, Mabel squinted her eyes and gasps. "That's me! And Gideon! My Gideon! Wait... We're together?" Mabel was too busy processing the things on her mind, whispers and chattering filled the room.

"SILENCE! Everybody, leave this room immediately! Tomorrow we will do a show for free, for your refunds. Now GO!" The older Mabel says as she taps her feet in impatience. The crowd nodded and one by one dissapeared towards the exit. Uncle Stan walked towards them, but decided to leave it all.

"Explain." Dipper says, hugging the ponytailed Pacifica tightly. The older Pacifica furrows her thin eyebrows and pouts. "No time! We're here to warn you guys, you must deafet Bill, he's from another dimension, The Gravity falls, since your dimension is Reverse falls. He is trying to control yours and Gravity falls' world. We're from the Dimension Future falls, So yeah..Anyway, if you are already on the maze that Bill made, do whatever it takes to stop Bill from taking the books, amulets and the key here, if not.. All dimensions would be his!" Older Pacifica says, as she pushed her glasses forward. "Okaaay.. This is weird as hell, but we'll go with you guys." Mabel says, as she hugs Gideon's sleeping body. "Hey, Lil' me!" Older Mabel says, Younger Mabel looked at her and glared. "What do you want, you imbecile?" She ask, Older Mabel glares at her in return and sighs.

"He loves you, he just doesn't know it yet, and if he opens up already. Don't break his heart," the older mabel says, walking down the three step stairs and leaned forward at Younger Mabel's ear "or tell him the truth about our little thing about Dipper, we both know we don't like him anymore." She says, and looks at her eyes. "Let's go" Older Gideon says, as he grabbs older Mabel's hand. Older Pacifica stood up and walked towards the exit, following Gideon and Mabel. Older dipper sighs as he untied his red hoodie showing his blue amulet, he leaned closer to younger Dipper's ear and whispered..

"Don't make the same mistakes that I did, Don't let her go."

He then walked towards the exit following the other three.

"Wait!"Mabel says, as she caresses Gideon's face. "What?" Older Gideon asks. "When will it happen? The Maze and apocalypse thing I mean." She replies. Dipper smiles sadly at Pacifica who was ignoring him, the whole time and was busy doing something on her futuristic phone.

"Soon enough, though you could still do the dates though." He says, as he attempted on snaking his hands in Pacifica's waist. Key word: attempted. Older Pacifica slapped his hand away doe. LOL. (╥_╥)

They then continued on their journey.

Pacifica looked at Dipper straight on the eyes, He was still possessively hugging her, not to tight though. "Uhmm.. You could uhmm.. Get a way from me now." She says, blushing.

Dipper smiles at her face and let's her go. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" Dipper asks, Mabel looks at him and shruggs. "We'll continue the date, the apocalypse is coming So why not have some fun before it?" Mabel replies. Dipper nods and pauses for a bit. "We can't let them die dressed as weirdos." Dipper says, Mabel nodded and levitates Gideon. Pacifica's eyes went huge, "Oh. My. God! How do you do that?!" She asks, Gideon was floating with a blue glow. "Its because of he amulet, isn't it?" Pacifica replies, Dipper nods and smiles at her. "We could also read others mind." He says, she nodded. "Then what am I thinking right now?" She aks, he pauses for a bit and his eyes glow crystal blue, his amulet then glowed too. "I like Jackets and Sprinkles and.. Oh my god! did he just red my mind?!" Dipper mocked. Pacifica slapped her mouth as if she just told Dipper what he just said. "I told you, I read minds." He says. She smiles lightly and grinned.

Mabel rolled her eyes and propped Gideon in her back so it won't be noticed in the public that she was using her powers. "Oh Giddi' up you two. The show is canceled. Let's just get on with the date." She sighs. Dipper nodded and held Pacifica's hand. "Let's go." She gladly accepted it.

"Okay, I'll go anywhere with you." She says.

Mabel only rolled her eyes, why can't gideon and she can't be that sweet?

Well, maybe some questions are better yet unanswered.

-end of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Make up date

(A/n: I never posted other POV'S other than Dipper and Pacifica's so... Let's give a round of applause for Gideon!)

Gideon's POV:

I Opened my eyes slowly, where was I exactly? I stood up and groaned slightly. Then I noticed the difference, I was in an air conditioned room. With white painted walls, a couple of shelves with books and a light desk, with a lamp, and a laptop in top of it, I was lying on the corner of the room's light blue sheeted bed, a blanket over me. My pine tree designed hat was right next to me. I shook my head and sighed.

The door then opened revealing Pacifica- who was eating hot dogs, an annoyed Mabel-who was pouting and an amused Dipper- who was staring lustfully at Pacifica. I raised a brow. "What the eff, happened here?" I asked, Pacifica looked at me and smiled, while those hotdogs are still on her mouth. I cringed, slightly disgusted. "Emph pwhep lemp." She says, I looked at her confused when Mabel suddenly tackled me in the bed, "What the-?" "Oh my gosh! I thought you died! Are you okay? Is your head okay, is there anything I can do to you?" She says, with a single breath. "I'm fine, don't worry." I said, she looks at me in the eye, and then I just noticed. We were inches apart from each other. I blushed then quickly ripped her from me. "*cough* what where you talking about again, Pacifica?" I asked, trying to change the subject, Mabel had a confused look on her face. Pacifica swallowed the remaining things on her mouth and smiled. "You fell asleep for the past 2 hours." She says, as she gobbled another hotdog. "Oh." I said, still feeling light headed. Mabel looks at me and smiled. "Soo... Yah still okay for the date?" Mabel asks, looking at me with this look: （・∀・）

I was creeped out so I said yes.

I mean.. It wasn't because I like her.. Uhmm.. She's a little bit weird but.. Uhmm.. Yeah. Maybe.. I like her.. A little.

-a few.. Hours layter..-

(My POV)

"Noooo!" Pacifica's shriek could be heard on the other side of the room. "H-heyy! Why am I wearing this?! I mean why am I doing this anyway?! Isn't the apocalypse coming!?" Gideon asks/shrieks from another room. The Gleeful twins looked at the closed doors with bored expressions on their faces, they were waiting for them for at least 2 hours. The door opened both the male and female assistants gets out the room sweating. "They're.. ready" both the Gleefel twins nooded and dismissed both of them. "Okay, you can come out, now." Dipper says, the door opened slightly revealing pacifica's ocean blue eyes. "Nope." Dipper rolled his eyes and went over to her currently residing changing room. Mabel in the other hand glanced towards Gideon's changing room, she stood up and slowly went towards it. "C'mon Giddy-poo. Get out of there.." Mabel says, Gideon lightly opened the door revealing his light sky blue eyes. "I .. look fat."

He says the red blush under his eyes, noticeable. "Oh come on, Giddy-poo. It wouldn't be that bad." She pryed. Gideon stopped for a moment and opened the door, that's when Mabel's jaw dropped, standing in front of her was Gideon, his light, wavy, platinum blonde hair that was always hidden with those ugly, blue and white, pine designed hat, was now lose and slightly straight, he was wearing a white under shirt, and over it is a black leather jacket, his always dark blue short were replaced by baggy jeans and his old and worn off red Converse were replaced by High cut black converse, AKA he Is HOOOOT!

Mabel literally drooled over him, he looked at Mabel and a blush spreaded over his pale cheeks.

"Uhmm. Do I look okay?" He asks, Mabel look at him and puts her hand on her hips.

" Do /I/ look okay? You kidding me? You look hot as Fuck! I mean, Dayyyuuuummm! Look at DAT bootay!"

Gideon glared at her. Though you could say that he loved the compliment.

\- with Pacifica and Dipper.

Dipper continued on rolling his eyes as Pacifica continued on sputtering nonsense and incoherent words of excuses as she shut the door shut. Dipper rolled his eyes as he used his amulet against the door. "Go away." He said. "What?" Pacifica asks, curiosity laced on her voice. "Get away from the door." He said. Through panick, Pacifica cowered on a far corner of the room which was... Not so far away from the door. Dipper smashed the door open using his amulet, as he destroyed the door he was then met by a familiar dark blue eyes. His heart skipped a bit, the door was ten broke in to two. He then saw Pacifica with her eyes wide open but what triggered him the most was how beautiful and hot she is. She was wearing a light make up on her face: just some pink lip balm on her pink lucious lips, and a bit of mascara on her eyelashes, and eyeliner on her eyelids, and someone did her eyebrows. Her usual straight, pony tailed hair was now half loose and was curled, and was decorated with a big red ribbon tying it. She was wearing a red and white stripe sweater, and over it is a jumper shorts that were decorated with gold ornaments that reaches above her mid thighs, that showed her curves really well. Her nails were painted red, and she was wearing red 3 inch. pump high heels. And erm merh gerd, she's simple but absolutely beautiful. Dipper gulped as he felt his legs collapsing under him. "Y-you.. You look ... P-perfect.." Dipper says as he eyed her up and down, Pacifica shyly went towards him when she suddenly trips and falls down towards Dipper. "I-I'm so-sorr..." Her voice trailed off when she saw that Dipper and her were inches apart. Her cheeks exploded then with a blush as she scrammed on realesing Dipper when he held her tightly on her arms. "Its okay. I don't mind." He says, as he smiles lightly at her. She nodded silently. The moment ended when a cough was heard from their behind. "Ehem..? Let's go?" Mabel exclaimed from behind them, with Gideon behind her, covering his eyes. Dipper glares at Mabel while Pacifica was blushing like crazy.

\- Outside the Boutique-

People stared at the couples as they passed, the girls looked at Dipper and Gideon with heart full eyes, while other looked at Pacifica with jealous gazes, and with Mabel with.. Admiration. Boys watched at Pacifica and Mabel with lustful gazes, as they passed them holding unto heir dates. In other words, they look cool as F.

Mabel smiles down at Gideon and noticed something.

"You're getting taller." Mabel pointed out as she compares her height with Gideon. "Well. That's new." He sighs, as he tucks his hands on his jeans. Mabel looks at the hands angrily. "Hey." She calls out to Gideon, he looked at her and raises a brow. "What?"

"When you're with me, you should hold my hand." she says. Gideon processed her words and then a blush sepreaded her cheeks. "W-what?!" he asks, as he held his hands in defense. "I said..." she then held his hand. "..when you're with me, you must let me claim you as mine."she said and held his hand. Gideon blushes harder nd looked at Mabel with a shy face. "o-okay." he says, Mabel looked at him and blushed. "He's so cute!" she thought, she sighs lightly and kissed his lips lightly.

Gideon almost fainted, but thanks to Pacifica's observing/fangirl state, she quickly informed Dipper and he caught Gideon.

Pacifica fangirled harder, Dipper was having an amused expression plastered around his face, Mabel was pissed off and Gideon's spirit happily left his body but then got right back in the body.

Talk about Yaoi..

hey, and If you don't know what yaoi is..

that's homosexual gay love... just saying.

(A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner.. ! It's just school is in the way and I'm aiming for being the first in the honor hey! stay tuned for more!)

NOTE: THIS STORY IS ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT! Nathalie_abadeer, please check out my things on Deviant art also.


	11. Chapter 11

Pacifica sniffs as she ran out of the movie room. Gideon on her left hand, She sniffs as she darkly glared at her clothes. Gideon stares at her confused as he put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" He asks gently. She sniffs and glares at him. "You like Mabel, don't you?" She says as she hiccuped. "W-well.. ye-yeah.." he says, she glares at him and a tear falls from her eyes. "It's all a lie, Gideon.." she says as she grabbed his leather jacket for support.

"It's all a lie..."

2 hours earlier..

Both Couples agreed on watching a Movie, not just any movie.. A horror Movie that was directed by Specer Wright! THE Spencer Wright! Pacifica was estatic, while Gideon, well.. let's say, he's more pumped up than usual.

Both Mabel and Dipper where grinning like idiots.

Well maybe because they like to

see their love ones smiling. They went to their seats and watched the movie.

Half way to the movie, Pacifica wanted to pee badly.

She excused herself and went to the toilet that's when all hell broke loose. She was then slammed by the door by no other than Wendy -her cousin- herself.

Wendy was your average angry teenager, with black dark circles on her eyes, black shirt, and almost black everything. She eyed the red haired teenager with questioning gaze, "Wendy, what are you doing here?" Pacifica asks, her weight off balance. "leave him alone." Wendy says, as she tighten her grip on Pacifica's neck. "W-who?" She asks, gripping Wendy's hands in order to lose the grip. Wendy's grip loosened and a sniff interrupted Pacifica's thoughts. "Don't... Don't let him toy you, like he did to me." She said, Pacifica then knew who she was thinking about. "Dipper? But what did he do to you?" She asks, Wendy shakes her head as she hugs The blonde haired girl. "He used me, on getting to you, Pacifica. He-He... Told me he loved me..Then one day.. He told me that.. He liked me because of my body and.. Cause.. His sister told him so, Be- because of pity.." She says, tears on her eyes, "What?" Pacifica asks, eyes widening. "He told me that, he'll use you too and if I tell anyone he.. Would kill you." Pacifica's eyes widened as tears falls from her eyes one by one. "Same at Gideon.. Mabel will use him too." She added, Pacifica's eyes hardened and a glare was set on her face. "I don't care if anyone will hurt me, but If someone will hurt Gideon.. They are going to pay." Pacifica says, Wendy looked at her as she slowly let go of tre blonde teenager. She looked at horror when she saw Pacifica's face. Her once blue eyes are glowing purple and her angel shaped necklace with a purple amulet that looked similar to Dipper and Mabel is glowing too.

"They will pay.."

meanwhile..

Dipper, Gideon and -dare I say- Mabel was beginning to worry about Pacifica's where about. That was until Pacifica climb towards the stairs and was wearing a creepy face with a glowing purple amulet. Wait- a glowing amulet?! Gideon went towards her and bombered her questions but she kept silent, she looked at the audience above and sighed, and grabbed Gideon. Mabel stood up and was about to protest when Pacifica glared at her, with purple eyes. Mabel then stood there. Shocked. Dipper ran towards them when he was suddenly lifted up and was grown towards Mabel. Stars flodded his vision but heard the words. "Don't..Come here..."

That leads us now to our current time. Gideon asks her again. "What happened?" Pacifica was about to answer when the doors to the movie room bursted open. Mabel and Dipper ran towards them. Pacifica glared at them and shot a purple beam at them. Dipper noticed it and shot a blue beam at her. People noticed the them and began panicking. "PACIFICA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" mabel asks, her first clenched as she looked at Gideon's scared face. "I WONT LET YOU USE US!" she screamed, exerting more effort on the beam. "I won't LET YOUUU!"

That was when a triangular shaped unidentified being popped out of the blue and smirked.

"WOOOW, WOOOOW, Time ouuuttt!" He says, as he froze both couples.

"let us not forget on all the people here." he says as people was still running.

"How 'bout we continue this battle elsewhere?" He asks, He puts Pacifica and Gideon in a seperate steal bubble and Mabel and Dipper in another.

"Let us go, shall we?"

(A/n: almost finishhhheeeddd!)


	12. Chapter 12

Pacifica looked at the stealed cage and at the universe background. She looked at Dipper and a tear slipped on her eyes. She was wrong about him, she thought he was really meant for her, But she was wrong. Dipper looked at her, confusion and worry is painted all over his face. She glared at him and turned the other way.

Then out of the blu the triangle shaped unidentified being appeared again. He smiles and flicked his hand and a puff of smoke erupted. And a guy with a golden suit and a black patch was then seen. "Hello Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Bill Cipher." in an instant Dipper then remembered theor older selves' warning.

"What do you want?" Mabel asks, venom dripping on her voice. "Oh, just a token of Thanksgiving to shooting star, over there." he says, looking at Pacifica.

"Anyway, as a gratitude, I am here to give you a special present." he says, smirking.

Gideon raises a brow and listened.

"What is it?"

"The truth..."

in Dipper's perspective.

A white slide then opened and a camera looking background was then projected.

Gideon went inside their house, looking exhausted and gas a broken leg. "Mom and Dad.." He collapsed, a few days after that they moved houses.

There was shown a Sad looking 10 year old Pacifica, almost crying. She was wet from a mud water and garbage thrown at her. She went to the girls shower room and washed herself as she continued on crying. Someone called her and she quickly turned off the shower. She took out her clothes but then paused when she saw her clean clothes missing. She began sobbing lightly.

Gideon went inside the room only to find Pacifica crying almost naked. He asks If she was ever .. been touch, which she thankfully said no. (Yeah, she's a virgin) He let her wear his clothes and did so.

"Pacifica, Gideon.. I need you to go to Gravity Falls." Pacifica's father says. Pacifica's eyes widened. "What..? Why?"

"You're much more safer there." Pacifica's Mom said.

Gideon immediately understood

"But is it really safe there, would the killers still be there?" he asks.

"I dont know for sure, but I guess they would not know anything about it. They will not suspect it."

Pacifica looked at them confused.

Many slides passed one by one. From Pacifica's birthday to her smiling face. One particular slide caught his attention though. That was when Pacifica's parents gave her an amulet and Gideon's parents gave him a journal. Not just any journal but the journal no. 3! Dipper's eyes widened, It was with Gideon all along! Suddenly another slide went again, and that was.. where a 3 year old Pacifica and a brown haired boy held hands. Pacifica's big blue eyes looked at the brown haired boy with innocence and love. Dipper suddenly felt the urge to kill that guy,well that was until he saw that the boy was him all along.

His eyes widened and he choked on his own saliva.

Whuuutttt?!

The 3 year old Pacifica looked at him aand smiled innocently. "Love ya, Dipper."

"Love ya, Paz."

his jaw dropped.

in Mabel's Perspective.

A stormy night went by when a 6 year old Gideon was suddenly awokened by a female scream. He silently walked towards the scream when he saw his mother and father where mutilated gruesomely by two kids with brown hair. The other boy was stabbing his father into pieces, while the other girl was stabbing his mother on the chest. Both twins where laughing madly as they continued on stabbing his parents. He pannicked and went towards his room slowly avoiding any noise. He took The journal that his dad gave him and his cap that his mother gave him and jumped towards the window, breaking his left leg and limped towards Pacifica's house. He was then later adopted by Pacifica's never saw their faces though.

Mabel began shaking, she knew it..she knew it..

She killed his parents.

Both Gideon and Pacifica's perspective

Once upon a time there was a group of couple who are friends. The Pines family, The Gleeful family and The Northwest Family. They where entrusted by the key of the world by no other than the journal writer himself. The books are paired with an amulet. One is a light shade of purple and the two others are a light shade of blue. Book 1along with the blue amulet is entrusted by the Gleefull family, Book 2 with the Purple amulet is entrusted by the Northwest family, Book 3 with the blue amulet is entrusted by the Pines family. (a slide when a 1 year old Pacifica and a 1 year old Dipper held hands.)

One day the Northwest and Pines family had a misunderstanding with the Gleeful family, Both Northwest and Pines never wanted it but they have disagree by the fact that the Gleeful along with the other two family will rule the world. (Pacifica, Gideon and the twins are 4 years old.) They don't want it. The gleeful family then began hating them and a rivalry started.

Pacifica's parents lost the 2nd Book, cause it was stolen by the Twins' parents, hungry for power. The purple amulet was safe in their hands.

Gideon's Parents killed The twins" parents to keep them from ruling the world to destruction. Not knowing that The twins where already told by their parents, about the power and strength they would posses on rulling the world. The twins are hungry for power and revenge. (Age 6: obtained book 2 and 1, one blue amulet.)

The gem corrupted them, they killed Gideon's parents, not knowing Gideon escaped. They obtained the 2nd blue amulet.

They had incest (Age: 7, was already corrupted by the gems.)

First magician show (Age 9)

Age: 14; Saw Both Gideon and Pacifica, planned on killing them, using them on taking the last book and amulet. (slides from Mabel having sex with Dipper, to smiling at Pacifica, Mabel clinging on Gideon.)

end of slide.

Pacifica and Gideon went silent and tears fell from their eyes.

The truth hurts like a bitch.

(A/n: almost ddoooooonnnnnnneeeeee!)


	13. Chapter 13

Pacifica and Gideon are silent. Bill smirked, "Now I have one more request."

Both Gideon and Pacifica looked up.

"What is it?"

"one of you must Sacrifice yourself in order to keep the gems from corrupting other people." he says. Gideon raised his hand, but Pacifica opened the door and locked it so, that Gideon could not go out.

"What the..?!"

"Gideon, you are my best friend, and I loved you as my brother, you have always protected me from bad things, Its my turn now on protecting you."

Gideon, began on shouting, shaking the door to get it open but was not sucessfull. Dipper on the other hand used his amulet on opening the lock.

Pacifica walked towards the golden stairs one by one, on top of it was Bill Cipher, opening his arms for Pacifica.

Her dress turned Into new ones. A one piece simple dress and her hair was braided Into two and a flower crown is placed on her head.

Dipper ran towards Pacifica but was held Down by a couple of black evil shadows! Mabel made a move but was forcibly locked down by the circle stealed cage.

Gideon could only watch in horror.

There was nothing he could do..

-Pacifica's POV-

I walked towards the steps and I reached the top. I was then greeted by Bill. He held my hand, but

then.. "Pacifica! Please don't sacrifice yourself ! Please let me be the one to be sacrificed!" Dipper shouted, Bill looked at him but I only Ignored him. "Sorry, Dipz. You're not innocent anymore."

I heard him struggle more. "Please, Paz! I Love you!"

that caught me off guard.

I then continued my tracks but not with out saying.

"I think I almost did too.."

I walked towards a mirror looking thing and a questionable gaze was sent towards Bill, He only looked at me then at the mirror.

I looked at it and saw .. me.

No, it wasn't me, but another me. It was like an evil version of me. She looked at me and worry painted her face. "What did you do?" I asked, she smiles sadly. " I did nothing wrong, I just wanted to help save the world, I can't sacrifice the one I love." She replied, I nodded and looked at Bill, He smiled at me and took out a knife. "Cut your hair."

Both me and evil me, silently cried.

I love my hair, I guess she does too.

I took out a knife and took a huge chunk on it leaving my once hips length hair to shoulder length.

Tears falls one by one on my eyes, As my hair falls limply on the floor. Billy smirked and looks at me.

"Give me your hand." he says, a blue flame emitted then.

"Give me your intentions." he says, I look at Gideon, Whos eyes are filled with tears. Then I looked at Mabel who is trying to keep Gideon calm. It looks like she really does love him. Then I looked at Dipper who looked at me with horror and shock in his eyes.

"Pacifica..." he mouthed. The shadow guys are still holding him.

"I want to have this world some peace and unity." I said.

Bill smiles fakely and offered his hand.

I took it.

that's when I realized, that this was the biggest mistake of my life..

when..

I saw my body smirking at me with yellow, cat like eyes.

I was transparent.

I was a puppet.

(A/n: Almost done, last chapter to go!)


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper knew it! That Bill-Fucking- Cipher is a fraud!

After Pacifica shook hands with Bill, Dipper freed his self from the shadow men using his amulet.

He ran towards Pacifica but it was already too late, a light emitted towards him and he squinted his eyes to see. That was then he saw, Pacifica with a yellow dress, and Bill was no where to be found. She opened her supposed to be Blue eyes but it was replaced with

Yellow, cat like eyes. A creepy grin painted her face.

"Finally! I can rule the world!" Her voice was mixed with A dark man voice and her original voice, making it sound not human.

Dipper zipped the locks on both Gideon and Mabel's cell for them to get out.

"Mabel, I think Bill is a demon." He says, Gideon furrowed his eyebrows and look at his book no.3

"You're right." Gideon says. Mabel and Dipper looked at him."A powerful one at that." Gideon continued.

"Gideo-" Mabel started but was abruptly cut off by Gideon him self.

"Let's save, Pacifica, Before its too late." Gideon says. Ignoring Mabel.

Mabel only looked down, a tear fall down silently. Dipper slightly frowned.

BillCifica smirked at them and she levitated both Mabel and Dipper. "What the..!" Dipper exclaims. Mabel screams as her amulet was taken.

Gideon's eyes widened.

"Dipper! Where's the 1st and 2nd Journal?!" He screams. Dipper looked at him and freed his self from Billcifica's grip. Dipper tossed him the books. Dipper was once again levitated by Billcipfica and his amulet was taken by Her once again. Mabel and him was thrown to the ground. Billcifica smirked. Yellow eyes glowing. "Hahahaha! No one can stop me now!" She screamed. Her necklace has now 3 slots for each amulet. She smirked.

Each planet started rounding around her fingers.

"I am the most powerful person in the whole wide world! Ahahahahaha!" She began to laugh maniacally.

Gideon concentrated on the books and a pearl white amulet suddenly appeared on his neck. He levitated the books and his eyes glow white. He began saying jibberish words and suddenly Billcifica took heed of it."What are you doing?!" Billcifica said, covering her ears. "Stopping you." Gideon says, and a white force suddenly emitted from Gideon's hands.

"NOOOOOO!AHHHHHHHHH!"

Darkness then engulfed their vision.


	15. Chapter 15

Gideon opened his eyes as he slowly rose up from he's slumber. Then he rubbed his eyes as he slowly stood up. They are now in the forest. Dipper and Mabel are still unconcious and Pacifica is covered in .. Blood?! Gideon Darted towards the blooded unconcious figure. "Pacifica..! Talk to me! Pacifica.!" He felt her pulse but there was none. "Best! Open your eyes! Pazz!"

Dipper stirred awake, annoyed of the noise. "Oi.. Would you quite dow-!" That was then cut off when he saw Pacifica's blooded body. "Pacifica!" He stood up and ran towards Her. Dipper took one blue amulet off Pacifica's neck and levitated her. "What the..!" Gideon exclaimed, "Its much more Safer this way." Dipper said, and levitated her towards a near by Hospital.

Gideon looked back at Mabel and sighed

He then carried her bridal style and followed Dipper.

Not knowing that the one eyed triangle looked at them with anger in his eye.

"You will pay."

THE END.

( Epilogue one and 2 will be right there..)


	16. 6 years later

An eighteen year old, blonde haired woman gripped her bag towards her chest. Eyes Wide and scared as she surveyed the surroundings, She then squeezed her free hand towards her best friend which was holding her hand. The eighteen year old, Platinum Haired boy looked at her questionably "What's wrong , Paz?" He asked, She smiles at him and waved him off. "I'm fine.. It's just .. It's been a long time since I've came here."She says, Shaking even so slightly. "Yeah.." He replies, taking his packbag and leading her inside the shack.

Upon arriving in the shack, they where met by 2 blue figures, a twin boy and a girl. Pacifica shook violently as she prepared her Violet amulet on her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asks, a spark of purple beam on her palm. "Woah! Pacifica stop, they repented for their sins!" Gideon replies, shielding both Teens at his back.

"What the Fuck?! Why would you even trust them?! Even when they tired to kill us?!" She asks, fury on her eyes.

"Pacifica they changed, I promise you that." He replies. She stopped pointing at them the beam and huffed.

"I'm watching you." Pacifica replied and turned her back on them.

-END_

(A/N: I drew that picture.. LELELELEL! Anyway, Be ready for the sequel guys. IT would be FUN!)


	17. Epilogue

I opened my eyes as I surveyed my surroundings. It was white and it hurts. My body hurts, It aches everywhere. Where am I? Why can't I see anything? I feel myself shift as I moved my fingers softly and I felt soft Fabric and mattress under me, I tried, I tried to speak, A simple groan is all I could Process.

"H-errghh..."

"Hnnggg..hh."

"He..ngh.."

"Hel..ngh.."

I tried but I won't give up now.

"Hello.." A raspy female voice echoed. Was it mine? Is it mine? A warm rough hand caressed my cheek.

"Pacifica? You're awake. Thank goodness." A voice of a boy asked.

Wait. Who's pacifica? Am I Pacifica?

I blinked my eyes as I started on patting the hand towards his face.

"W-who are you?" I raspyly said. I felt him smile and and felt his warm lips on mine.

"Levoil, La Lure de voir." (made up words) HE said, Suddenly my head started hurting.

"AGGGHHHH!" I screamed, It hurts, so much.

He puts his hands on my eyes and bought his lips on my ears.

"Please forgive me."

Warm liquid started, pouring on my eyes. Was it tears?

Then I smelled it.

It was blood.

The white that blocks my vision started blurring and suddenly the surroundings became clearer.

I saw myself in a white bed, a machine on my side and a boy with a blue shirt and dark blue jean and a blue green hooded jacket, stood there.

He smile at me, as his light blue eyes shimmered joyfully.

"Who are you?" I raspily asked. His smile drops and a frown was plastered on his face.

He looks like his about to cry.

"I'm someone from your past." He says.

"Don't worry you'll remember me anyway. It's the side effects of the Spell you'll forget everything from the hour you open your eyes. Thank god you're alive though.." He continued.

"What happened?" I ask.

He looks at me and proceeded to go to the window.

"That is not important. But for now...I have to tell you.."

He looks at me with sorrowful eyes.

"That I will always love you, Paz."

And with that, Memories came flooding back to me.

I fainted after that.

-end of epilogue 1-


	18. Reverse Falls The Rise of the dead

I ran and ran, backpack on my back. My elbow length hair waves as I panted.

"Remember your plan, Pacifica!" I said to myself

I make a curve and took a machete on my backpack.

My walkie talkie sounded.

"-Static sound- Pacifica, kill them all." A female voice said.

"-static- Seriously?! What would you do if you are here, huh?!"

I said, I looked at my back and saw a huge wave of fast running zombies is at my tail.

I sighed and continued running.

That was until I was greeted by a dead end.

"-Static- Pacifica! Be careful!" Gideon said, I faced the running zombies.

"I will." I smiled.

"Pacifica, stay safe, take care and I love you." A familiar voice said, I looked at the window and clearly saw Gideon, Mabel and Dipper, looking all worried.

"Shut up, Lozers." I smirked, my purple amulet glowed.

"I won't die just yet."

-end of trailer-

(Be sure to read it, brohos!)


End file.
